Nothing Else Matters
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Seltsame Abenteuer warten auf die Bewohner des Grimmauldplatz 12, denn nichts ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick zu sein scheint.
1. Hund, Wolf, Elfe, Schleimer

_Disclaimer: JKR, die Großmeisterin, hat mir immernoch keine der Figuren, Schauplätze oder Flüche geschenkt und so bin ich weiterhin darauf angewiesen zu klau...borgen, nur borgen natürlich ;)_

_A/N:Tata! Geschafft! Da ist sie: die Fortsetzung zu "**Runaway Train**". Grüße hier mal alle ganz lieb, die diese Story gelesen haben und auch hier wieder abei sind °knuddel°_

_Alle, die neu mit an Bord sind: Seid mir gegrüßt und herzlich Willkommen! Keine Angst. Die Story beißt nicht, auch wenn ein Werwolf drinn vorkommt ;) Vorkenntnisse sind, so hoffe ich, nicht verpflichtend. Löst sich alles im Laufe der Geschichte. Also bloß keine Scheu!_

_Für alle Elfen-Fans: Hier kommt eine Extraportion Elfe! Ja, die kann nicht nur Wölfe retten, die kann auch gut ins Gewissen reden ;)_

_So, wünsche euch viel Vergnügen und mir die eine oder andere Rückmeldung :)_

* * *

_**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters **_

_**-**_

_(Nothing Else Matters - Metallica)_

Ich betrachte die Weide auf dem Grimmauldplatz, die ich von meinem Zimmerfenster aus sehen kann, und nippe an meinem Tee. Es ist Frühling. Die ersten grünen Spitzen der jungen Blätter sind schon zu erkennen. Als ich hier vor ein paar Monaten ankam verlor der Baum gerade seine Blätter, um sich für den Winter bereit zu machen.

Die Weide ist nicht das einzige, das sich in den letzten Monaten am Grimmauldplatz verändert hat. Ich lächle und nehme den letzten Schluck Tee. Die leere Tasse stelle ich auf den Schreibtisch, wie jeden Morgen. Es ist schon beinahe so etwas wie ein Ritual geworden.

Dann schnappe ich mir meine Robe, schlüpfe hinein und verlasse mein Zimmer. Ein Geräusch an der Nebentür zeigt mir, dass hier noch jemand auf dem Weg nach unten ist.

"Morgen Moony.", sage ich auch schon, kaum das die Tür sich geöffnet hat. "Morgen Jo.", kommt es etwas verschlafen zurück. Schweigend gehen wir die Treppe zur Küche hinunter. Die Ordenssitzung gestern Abend scheint also doch etwas länger gewesen zu sein. Ich hatte gestern leider eine andere Sitzung, die zu meinem Glück nicht ganz so lange gedauert hat. Dafür darf ich mich heute über das Protokoll hermachen. Und nach Remus' Gesicht zu urteilen ist das meterlang.

Ich öffne die Küchentür und der Duft von Frühstück weht mir entgegen. "Guten Morgen, Miss.", begrüßt mich Gwen, die kleine Hauselfe, fröhlich, während sie damit beschäftigt ist Sirius' Tasse mit Kaffee zu füllen. Der Tasseninhaber wischt sich müde über die Augen und gähnt.

"Guten Morgen, Gwen.", sage ich und setze mich in einen der Stühle an den Küchentisch. "Morgen Pads."

"Nacht.", grummelt mein Cousin zurück und nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. Schwarz. Remus lässt sich neben mir auf einen Stuhl fallen, während Gwen mir mein Frühstück vorsetzt. "Tee, Master Lupin?", fragt sie ihn dann fröhlich. "Ja, bitte.", antwortet er und unterdrückt seinerseits ein Gähnen.

"War die Sitzung gestern so schlimm?", frage ich und lasse Honig auf mein Brötchen tropfen.

"Frag nicht.", grummelt Sirius in seinen Kaffee.

"Moody musste unbedingt sein Sicherheitsprogramm Punkt für Punkt durchgehen.", erklärt mir Remus und nimmt seinen Tee von der glücklich strahlenden Gwen in Empfang.

"Verstehe.", sage ich und schiebe mir das Brötchen in den Mund. Gwen wuselt inzwischen hin und her und tischt Moony ein mittleres Festessen auf. Ich grinse und lecke mir den Honig von den klebrigen Fingern. Gwen hat einen ganz schönen Narren an Remus gefressen. Sie verwöhnt ihn nach Strich und Faden und versucht ihm praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

"Herzlichen Dank, Gwendolyn.", sagt Remus als sie mit auftischen fertig ist und beißt in eines der Schinkenbrötchen. Gwen zieht sich mit glücklich funkelnden Augen zurück.

"Du erlaubst doch.", meint Sirius, greift quer über die Tischplatte und stibitzt eines der Schinkenbrötchen vom Brötchenberg.

"Würde es etwa daran ändern, wenn ich nein sage?", fragt Remus grinsend.

"Nein.", meint Sirius nur und beißt auch schon ins Brötchen. "Es sei denn, du magst deine Brötchen ein wenig angesabbert."

Remus verzieht nur das Gesicht. "Danke. In diesem Falle kannst du es behalten."

"Das dachte ich mir.", grinst Sirius, zupft den Schinken vom Brot und isst ihn so. Remus schüttelt nur den Kopf und widmet sich seinem Tee.

Die Küchentüre wird aufgestoßen und ein Mann mit schulterlangem, schwarzen Haar und gut geschnittenem Anzug betritt den düsteren Raum. Er lächelt stahlend in die Runde und man könnte meinen, die Frühlingssonne selbst habe den Raum betreten.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen.", sagt er zu mir, und als ich meine Hand ausstrecke, um seine zu schütteln, beugt er sich hinunter und küsst sie galant.

"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Dorian.", antworte ich grinsend. "Du bist ja bester Laune heute."

"Bei dem schönen Wetter kann man doch nur bester Laune sein.", strahlt er mich an und dreht sich dann zu meinen beiden Tischgenossen um. "Guten Morgen, Gentleman."

Sirius würdigt ihn keines Blickes, sonder langt noch einmal über den Tisch und bedient sich von Moonys Teller. Remus grüßt Dorian gequält lächelnd und nimmt dann einen großen Schluck Tee.

"Ich will auch nicht lange stören.", fährt Dorian fort, ohne auf das wenig herzliche Verhalten der beiden zu achten. "Ich wollte mir nur schnell das Protokoll der letzten Sitzung besorgen, bevor ich ins Ministerium flooe."

"Ich hole ein Exemplar für Sie.", sagt Remus und steht auf.

"Herzlichen Dank, mein Freund.", lächelt Dorian und setzt sich. Remus schenkt ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick und beeilt sich dann aus der Küche zu kommen.

"Tee?" frage ich den Neuankömmling.

"Da sage ich gewiss nicht nein.", antwortet Dorian. Kaum hat er den Satz beendet klappert es im Hintergrund.

"Es ist wirklich zu schade, dass du nicht mehr bei uns im Ministerium arbeitest, Josephine.", meint er, als Gwen die volle Tasse vor ihm abstelle. Sirius gibt ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich und greift nach den Tagespropheten.

"Jetzt, da wir dich als Informanten haben, ist es nicht mehr nötig mich dort einzusperren.", meine ich, Sirius ignorierend. Dorian lacht. Dann nimmt er seine Tasse hoch, nippt daran und verzieht das Gesicht.

"Oh.", sagt Gwen und klimpert mit den Augen. Ihre Überraschung klingt nicht ganz überzeugend für mich. "Gwen hat den Zucker vergessen. Gwen tut das sehr Leid."

Sie wuselt davon, um Zucker zu holen. Mir entgeht nicht, dass Sirius nur mühsam sein Lachen im Kaffee ertränken kann.

"Bittesehr.", verkündet Gwen und gibt einen riesigen Löffel Zucker in den Tee. Den Teelöffel, dem sie Dorian in die Tasse gibt, bleibt darin wie eine Schaufel im Sand stecken. Diesmal muss ein Schinkenbrötchen Sirius' Lachkrampf ersticken.

Die Türe öffnet sich abermals. Remus ist zurück und reicht Dorian wortlos eine Pergamentrolle. Dorian nickt ihm zu und steht auf. "Länger will ich auch gar nicht stören." Er wendet sich wieder mir zu. "Danke für den Tee. Einen schönen Tag in St.Mungo wünsche ich dir noch."

"Danke.", lächle ich. Dorian nickt in die Runde. Remus erwidert die Geste. Dorian schenkt mir noch ein letztes Lächeln, dann verschwindet er zur Küchentür hinaus.

Kaum hat sich die Tür hinter ihm geschloßen bricht Sirius auch schon in heilloses Gelächter aus. "Gwen.", gluckst er. "Gwen, du bist sensationell!" Gwen lächelt nur und nimmt Dorians Tasse vom Tisch.

"Was habt ihr nur alle gegen ihn?", frage ich kopfschüttelnd.

"Er ist ein elender Schleimer.", antwortet Sirius, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. "Wie er um dich herumschleicht...das ist ja widerlich."

Die Tasse, die ich bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte, trifft etwas härter auf den Tisch, als beabsichtigt. "Fängst du schon wieder an?"

"Womit?", fragt Sirius unschuldig.

"Du weißt genau wovon ich rede.", fauche ich.

"Irgendjemand muss doch auf dich aufpassen."

"Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr, Sirius! Ich schaffe es sehr wohl mir die Männer selbst auszusuchen!"

"Oh ja. Ich sehe deinen erlesenen Geschmack.", zischt Sirius, dessen gute Laune wieder verschwunden ist.

"Was, im Merlins Namen, ist so falsch an ihm?", frage ich.

"Er ist ein reinblütiger, arroganter, besserwisserischer..."

"Ich fragte was ist falsch an IHM! Ich sprach nicht von DIR!"

"Treibs nicht zu weit.", knurrt Sirius.

"Dann hör auf dich wie ein eifersüchtiges Kleinkind zu benehmen. Schon damals in Hogwarts war dir keiner gut genug für mich!"

"Das, meine Liebe, ist so nicht ganz richtig.", korrigiert mich Sirius mit einem Seitenblick zu Remus, der seinen Tee nicht aus den Augen lässt.

"Weißt du, Sirius. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut für dich, wenn du endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen würdest. Wir sind nämlich alle keine zwanzig mehr, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte.", entgegne ich, verpasse meinem Stuhl einen tritt und stürme aus der Küche. Scheit ja ein wundervoller Tag zu werden.

°°°

Als ich am späten Abend zurückkomme liegt der Grimmauldplatz wie ausgestorben da. Fast erwarte ich in der Küche einen vollkommen in Feuerwhiskey versunkenen Sirius anzutreffen. Doch nichts dergleichern ist vorzufinden. Die Küche liegt leer und still da, bis auf Gwen, die den Rest des Abendessens verschwinden lässt. Sie hat eine ganze Menge Arbeit mit dem riesigen Haus. Aber sie betont immer wieder, dass sie mehr als froh ist, dass Kreacher jetzt nicht mehr hier sondern in Hogwarts lebt. Sie konnte ihn nie leiden, selbstsüchtig und faul wie er war.

"Guten Abend, Gwen."

"Oh, guten Abend, Miss.", begrüßt sie mich fröhlich. "Gwen macht Miss gleich eine Suppe. Miss soll sich setzten."

"Danke Gwen, aber ich hab keinen Hunger.", sage ich gähnend.

Gwen stemmt nur die Hände in die Hüften und sieht mich drohend an. "Miss muss essen.", sagt sie mit einer Stimme die keine Widerrede duldet. "Gwen hat heute schon Master Lupin dazu gebracht gute Suppe zu essen. Gwen kann das nochmal."

Seufzend füge ich mich und lasse mich in einen Stuhl fallen. "Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?", frage ich die Hauselfe, während sie einen Teller bis zum Rand mit Suppe füllt. "Heute war Grimmauldplatz recht still.", erzählt sie. "Nur Master Snape war da. Und Mrs. Weasley. Sind aber beide schnell wieder gegangen. Master Black hat sich bei Hippogreif eingeschlossen. Master Lupin hat immer wieder versucht ihn rauszuholen." Der Suppenteller schwebt auf mich zu und stellt sich sanft vor mir auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ist er noch immer dort drinnen?", frage ich und greife nach dem Löffel. Gwen seufzt und nickt. "Master Black ist manchmal wie stures Kind."

Da hat sie nicht Unrecht. Ich rühre in der Suppe herum. Gwen nimmt ihren Blick nicht von mir. Also nehme ich einen Löffel voll in den Mund. Die Suppe ist gut und wärmt auf wohltuende Weise.

"Was findet Miss nur an Master Lennox?"

Gwens Frage trifft mich vollkommen unvorbereitet. Das warme Gefühl der Suppe verschwindet augenblicklich. "Was, bei Merlin..."

"Master Lennox umwirbt Miss. Gwen kann nicht glauben, dass Miss das nicht auffällt. Nur warum lässt Miss das zu?", fragt sie weiter.

"Nun.", beginne ich langsam und lege den Löffel beiseite. "Dorian ist ein netter Mann..."

"Netter Egoist, allerhöchstens."

"Kann schon sein.", murmle ich. Ich weiß, dass sie Recht hat. Dorian ist ein wenig selbstverliebt. Aber es tut trotz allem gut, wenn ein Mann einem Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.

"Gwen fragt sich nur, warum Miss Master Lennox' Werbung beachtet, aber Master Lupins Blicke nicht sieht."

"Blicke?", frage ich etwas perplex. Gwen nickt.

"Blicke, Miss. Gwen kennt sie. Gwen hat sie schon einmal an Master Lupin gesehen. Gwen kann sich gut erinnern, auch wenn Zeit lange Jahre zurückliegt."

Ich schlucke. Gwen legt ihre kleine, braune Hand fürsorglich auf meine. "Vertraue Gwen, Miss. Blicke sind voll Liebe."

"Nein.", flüstere ich in die Stille der Küche und starre auf die Tischplatte. Bilder meiner Vergangenheit steigen in mir hoch. Dinge, die ich längst verdrängt hatte. Glück, das ich nicht mehr haben werde. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Ich schüttle den Kopf um die Bilder wieder zu vertreiben so wie ich es jahrelang erfolgreich gemacht habe. "Das ist alles zu lange her."

Gwen legt ihre andere Hand unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich so sie anzusehen. "Miss hat viel verloren. Gwen weiß das. Aber Miss kann nicht immer weglaufen."

Ich kann den eindringlichen Blick ihrer großen, grünen Augen nicht mehr standhalten und schließe die meinen. Gwen lässt mich los.

"Wovor hat Miss solche Angst?", flüstert sie.

Davor, dass sich alles wiederholt. Dass ich das alles kein zweites Mal durchstehe. Dass ich ihn entgültig verliere.

"Ich will ihm nicht wieder weh tun.", flüstere ich. Meine Stimme klingt heiser.

"Das wird Miss nicht. Miss hat gelernt aus ersten Mal. Miss muss aufhören sich für Tod von Freunden zu bestrafen. Master Black ist nicht der einzige, der muss abschließen mit Vergangenheit. Einige Dinge sind verloren unwiederbringlich, andere aber kann man retten."

Eine kurze Stille folgt. Dann zeigt sie auf die Suppe, schnippt mit den Fingern und augenblicklich ist sie wieder heiß. "Nun iss, bevor Suppe wieder kalt wird. Danach Bett wird Miss gut tun."

Ich nehme artig den Löffel. Stimmt schon. Wenn ich hier nicht entgültig durchdrehen will, dann muss ich wohl meinen eigenen Rat befolgen. Denn Gwen hat Recht, ich kann nicht ewig davonlaufen. Weder vor mit, noch vor meiner Vergangenheit. Dass mir beides gründlich misslungen ist, sieht man schon allein an der Tatsache, dass ich mich seit über vier Monaten im Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens befinde. Zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben. Der zweite Krieg gegen Voldemort. Zum zweiten Mal in vorderster Front gegen die Todesser. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sich andere Dinge nicht auch exakt wiederholen.


	2. Daheim

_Disclaimer: Ich bin immernoch nicht JKR, ergo gehört mir auch nichts...naja fast. Jo lass ich mir nicht klauen ;)_

_A/N: Sorry Leute. Hat wieder ewig gedauert hier. Komme im Moment zu gar nichts, daher möchte ich auch für die Kürze des Kapitels um Verzeihung bitten. Schaffe im Moment kein längeres. Prüfung rückt immer näher, WM läuft auch gerade °bei IKEA geklautes Schweden Fähnchen schwenk° und die neue Wohnung will auch mal bezogen werden. Jaja, wenn schon dann alles gleichzeitig. _

_Ein paar Reviews würden mich sicher aufheitern :). Vor allem würde mich natürlich interessieren was ihr von der Dorian-Problem-Lösung haltet. °knuddel euch alle°_

_Und schaut doch bei Gelegenheit auch mal bei "Wanted Dead or Alive"(padmoon4ever) vorbei °Werbefähnchen schwenk°. moony4ever und meine Wenigkeit haben uns ein wenig ausgetobt ;)_

_Vorerst aber hiergeblieben ;) und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

* * *

_**It'll all be alright  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**_

_**-**_

_(Michel Buble - Home) _

_-_

"Vorzüglicher Rotwein, findest du nicht?"

"Oh ja, er ist toll.", antworte ich und nippe an meinem Glas. Der Kellner wuselt wieder herbei und fragt Dorian, ob wir noch einen Wunsch hätten. Dorian verneint und der Kellner verschwindet wieder.

Warum ich Dorians Einladung zum Essen angenommen habe weiß ich nicht so recht. Er stand einfach vor St.Mungo und hat mich abgeholt. Und nun sitze ich hier, in einem Lokal, dass um einiges zu nobel für meine einfachen Jeans ist.

Die Gänge waren nicht schlecht, dennoch bevorzuge ich Mollys Kochkünste. Die sind um einiges bodenständiger - und nahrhafter. Außerdem komme ich mir in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz auch nicht so fehl am Platz vor wie hier.

"Du bist so still.", bemerkt Dorian und ich sehe von meinem Glas auf. "War dein Tag in der Forschung so anstrengend?"

Ich nicke. "Wir kommen nur zögerlich mit der Modifikation des Wolfsbann voran. Vor allem die mangelnde Haltbarkeit macht uns zu schaffen.", erkläre ich und nehme noch einen Schluck Rotwein. "Eine Menge Forschungsarbeit. Spannend, aber ebenso ermüdend."

Dorian nickt verständnisvoll. Sein schwarzes Haar fällt ihm dabei etwas ins Gesicht. Er sieht wahrlich nicht schlecht aus und als Draufgabe hat er auch noch Geld wie Heu. Ein Mann, von dem man träumen könnte, wäre mein Geschmack nicht ganz ein anderer. Würde ich auf dunkelhaarige Männer mit viel Kohle stehen, hätte ich die alte Familientradition längst weitergeführt und meinen eigenen Cousin geheiratet.

"Was hältst du von Transilvanien?", fragt Dorian unvermittelt und reißt mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

"Ähm...ja...nette Gegend."

Dorian lacht. Selbst sein Lachen hat etwas, das einem sofort in seinen Bann schlagen müsste. "Ich werde nach Transilvanien versetzt. Mein Portschlüssel geht in zwei Tagen."

"Und der Orden?", frage ich überrascht.

"Keine Sorge, man wird dich schon nicht wieder ins Ministerium stecken.", grinst Dorian. "Dumbledore hatte bisher schon einen Mann in Transilvanien. Er konnte es so eingerichtet, dass dieser meinen Platz im Ministerium übernehmen kann. Ein direkter Tausch also."

"Das ging aber ziemlich schnell."

Wieder lacht er. "Nun, wenn du meinst. Ich habe den Antrag vor zwei Jahren gestellt. Vampire haben mich immer schon mehr interessiert als Werwölfe."

Er sieht mich an und stellt sein Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab. Er beugt sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne, sein Gesicht wird von der Flamme der Kerze, die auf dem Tisch steht, in weiches Licht getaucht. Dann greift er über den Tisch und nimmt meine Hand. "Komm mit mir, Josephine."

Das meint er jetzt nicht ernst, oder? Ich starre ihn an, doch Dorian lacht nicht.

Langsam schüttle ich den Kopf.

"Wenn es wegen des Ordens ist..."

"Es ist nicht nur der Orden, Dorian.", unterbreche ich ihn. "Mein Platz ist hier. In London. Ich bin lange genug durch die Welt gezogen, ohne wirklichem zu Hause. Es tut gut wieder eines zu haben."

"Du könntest dein zu Hause ebensogut dort finden."

Wieder schüttle ich den Kopf. "Es ist hier."

Eine Weile ist Dorian still, dann nickt er und lässt meine Hand los. "Also dann.", sagt er und greift wieder nach seinem Weinglas. "Auf die Zukunft."

"Auf die Zukunft." Unsere Gläser klirren leicht gegeneinander, ein Geräusch wie von kleinen Glöckchen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hat Dorian bezahlt und wir stehen vor dem prachtvoll erleuchteten Lokal. Mein Weg führt von hier aus nach rechts, seiner nach links.

"Sehen wir uns noch einmal vor deiner Abreise?", frage ich ihn.

Dorian schüttelt den Kopf. "Wohl eher nicht. Es sind noch so viele Vorbereitunen zu treffen. Ich werde dir schreiben, sobald ich angekommen bin."

Ich nicke und er nimmt meine Hand und küsst sie.

"Leb wohl, Josephine." Er lächelt. "Und alles Gute mit Lupin."

"Was genau..."

"Ein Gentleman weiß, wann er das Feld räumen muss.", unterbricht er mich augenzwinkernd. "Leb wohl." Dann dreht er sich um und verschwindet in der Nacht.

---

Dorian ist vor wenigen Stunden abgereist. Hoffentlich ist in Transilvanien besseres Wetter als hier. Über London liegt ein alles durchdringender Nieselregen.

Ich schiebe mich durch die immer belebte Winkelgasse, auf dem Weg zu der kleinen Buchhandlung in der John-Dee-Gasse, in der Remus arbeitet. Ich habe da noch ein paar interessante Exemplare aus der Black'schen Bibliothek, die Darius, den alten Ladeninhaber, durchaus gefallen könnten. Zufällig deckt sich mein Besuch auch direkt mir Remus' Dienstende. Wir können also gleich von dort in den Grimmauldplatz apparieren und kommen pünktlich zum Abendessen.

Ich frage mich warum die Straße heute wieder so vollgestopft ist. Ich umrunde eine Frau mit Kleinkind, weiche einem alten Zauberer aus und stoße schließlich mit einem Mann in schwarzer Kapuzenjacke und großem Rucksack zusammen.

"Verzeihen Sie.", murmle ich und will schon weiter, aber der Mann hält mich am Arm fest. "Josephine?"

Ich wirble zu ihm herum und sehe im Schatten der Kapuze in zwei blaue Augen. Augen, die ich von jemand anders mehr als gut kenne, doch auch in diesem Gesicht sind sie nicht fremd.

"Merlin, du bist es wirklich." Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er lässt meinen Arm los.

"Gabriel." Die Überraschung liegt verräterisch in meiner Stimme, obwohl ich sie da aus Prinzip gar nicht gerne sehe. Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht meines Gegenübers wird noch breiter und er schiebt seine Kapuze zurück. Sein schulterlanges sandbraunes Haar kommt dadurch zum Vorschein, welches ihm in Verbindung mit seinem Kinnbärtchen und dem riesigen Rucksack auf seinem Rücken das Aussehen eines Weltenbummlers verleiht, was er im Grunde auch ist.

Gabriel gehört nicht unbedingt zu meinen besseren Bekanntschaften. Er ist um ein Monat älter als ich und ist in Belgien aufgewachsen. Wir haben uns bei ein paar Gelegenheiten gesehen, nicht all zu oft, meist Lupin'sche Familienfeste. Das erste Mal auf der Hochzeit von Remus' Cousin Michelangelo. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern. Michel und Rhea waren ein wunderschönes Paar.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragt er immernoch grinsend. "Und wo hast du deinen Ehering gelassen."

"Beim Juwelier."

Gabriel sieht mich völlig perplex an. "Und ich hatte gedacht, wenn wir uns wiedersehen bist du Mrs.Lupin und hast ein ganzes Rudel Welpen."

Ich lache. "Wie du siehst bin ich nicht der Heiratstyp."

"Oh, das wusste ich schon damals.", lacht er. "Allerdings hielt ich meinen Cousin immer für den Typ 'glücklicher Familienvater mit Bilderbuchehe'. Offenbar ist er aber doch für die wilde Variante zu begeistern."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Man sieht, dass du lange nicht hier warst." Sein fragender Blick trifft meinen. "Remus und ich - wir sind schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr zusammen."

"Oh." Er macht ein ziemlich überraschtes Gesicht. "Wie dumm von mir. Verzeih."

"Ich hab kein Problem damit, Gabriel.", lache ich. "Schließlich ist es ja nicht so, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander können. Nur so läuft nichts. Ich bin übrigens gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Wenn du dich also anschließen möchtest..."

"Liebend gerne. Ich hab Remus schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen!"

"Na dann.", grinse ich. "Folgen Sie mir unauffällig, Mr.Lupin."


	3. Kalte Zeiten und wölfische Engel

_Disclaimer: Nein, nicht meins. Nur ein paar Dinge, die ich so frei war hinzuzufügen ;)_

_A/N: Oh ja, ich schon wieder. Mal ein neues Kapitel verfasst um das Gewissen zu beruhigen und mich danach wieder dem ein oder anderen One-shot zu widmen. Endlich mal war über die Sirius-Regulus-Beziehung, die mich mehr als nur fasziniert. Oder mal was in Richtung Sirius-Remus. Auch die Beziehung der beiden ist unendlich spielbar._

_Dann kommt natürlich auch mal mein (Arbeitstitel) "Angels & Demons" (mehr dazu auf meinem LiveJournal _

_angelina-pads. livejournal. com (ohne Abstände)_

_bzw. "homepage" in meinem Profilanklicken- muss hierfür ja auch mal Werbung machen ;) ) und neue Kapitel für alles andere, dass ich noch so laufen hab. Ihr seht, ich bin überhaupt nicht im Stress ;)_

_Jetzt lasst uns aber erst mal sehen was Remus und Jo so alles veranstalten..._

* * *

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight **_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_-_

_(Ronan Keating - Iris) _

_-**  
**_

In meinem Leben gab es eigentlich immer schon eine Menge Männer. Ich konnte immer gut mit ihnen, auf platonische Art und Weise. Beziehungen fand ich eher schwierig. Oder die Männer fanden sie schwierig. Kam auch vor.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich niemals Freundinnen gehabt hätte. Lily und Lina waren bis zu ihrem Tod meine Besten. Dennoch war der prozentuelle Anteil an Männern in meinem Freundeskreis immer höher. Ich weiß auch nicht warum. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich so gar nichts damenhaftes an mir habe. Ich rauche, trinke, fluche und liebe Quidditch. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum Männer mit mir so gut können, jedoch weniger auf sexueller Ebene.

Auch mit Gabriel verstand ich mich vom ersten Augenblick an gut. Warum auch nicht? Er ist ein witziger Kerl, aufgeschlossen und neugierig auf die große weite Welt. In diesem Punkt sind wir beiden uns wohl sehr ähnlich.

Ich öffne die Ladentür des Buchladens und sein vertrauter Geruch weht mir entgegen. Das Glöckchen über der Tür klingelt leise und Darius, der alte Ladenbesitzer, erscheint in der Tür zu seinen Privaträumen. Als er mich sieht lächelt er. "Remus ist oben."

"Danke.", sage ich und händige Darius die mitgebrachten Bücher aus. "Sirius lässt Sie grüßen, Sir."

Darius Lächeln wird breiter. "Danke. Sag dem alten Rumtreiber er soll auf sich aufpassen."

"Mach ich.", grinse ich.

Gabriel und ich steigen die Stufen zur Galerie empor und betreten den Durchgang, der um die Ecke in einen weiteren Raum führt. Urale Zauberbücher stehen in dem von Regalen gesäumten Gang. Einige Titel sind mir bekannt, die meisten jedoch sagen mir rein gar nichts. Ich kann Remus' Stimme bereits hören. Er ist also nicht allein.

"Ich sollte mich langsam auf machen. Arthur will schließlich zur Versammlung."

Als ich mit Gabriel im Schlepptau um die Ecke biege küsst Tonks Remus gerade auf die Wange und wendet sich zum Gehen. Als sie uns erblickt huscht ein leichtes Rosa über ihre Wangen.

"Hi Jo."

"Hi Tonks." Meine Stimme klingt etwas seltsam. "Darf ich dir Gabriel vorstellen? Er nimmt Dorians Platz im Ministerium, sowie im Orden ein. Gabriel, das ist Tonks."

"Freut mich außerordentlich, Miss." Gabriel schüttelt ihre Hand und Tonks Wangen bekommen einen hellen Rotton.

"Gabe?"

"Hallo Remus. Lange nicht mehr gesehen.", grinst Gabriel seinen Cousin an.

"Was...was machst du in London?"

"Was wohl?", grinst Gabriel weiter. "Ich bin der Direktimport aus Transilvanien."

"Transilvanien?", fragt Tonks. "Gibt es dort nicht eine Menge Vampire?"

"Oh ja. Mehr als dem Land gut tun würden, fürchte ich."

"Klingt nach spannenden Geschichten.", meint Tonks und strahlt Gabrel an. "Die solltest du mir bei Gelegenheit mal erzählen. Leider muss ich jetzt aber schon wieder los. War nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Gabriel."

"Die Freude war ganz meinerseits."

Tonks errötet abermals etwas und schiebt sich an mir vorbei zur Treppe. "Bis dann."

Gabriel sieht ihr hinterher, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden ist. "Gehört sie auch zum Orden?"

"Ja, allerdings wirst du sie heute bei der Versammlung nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.", antworte ich. "Sie hat Außendienst."

"Zu schade."

"Apropos Versammlung. Wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen sollten wir auch langsam los, meine Herren.", werfe ich ein.

°°°OOO°°°

MASSENFLUCHT AUS ASKABAN

Moody klatscht die Titelseite des Tagenspropheten auf den Tisch. "Aber das ist noch nicht alles.", knurrt er und lässt mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabt Seite zehn aufschlagen. "Broderick Bode haben sie auch auf dem Gewissen."

"Das ist ja furchbar.", flüstert Molly. "Er hat im Ministerium gearbeitet, nicht?"

"Er war ein Unsäglicher.", antwortet Arthur.

"Es fängt also schon wiede an.", sagt Molly. Ihre Augen glitzern.

"Natürlich.", knurrt Moody. "Noch halten sich diese Mistkerle bedeckt. Aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Krieg von neuem beginnt."

Bedrückende Stille herrscht in der kleinen Küche von Nummer zwölf. "Der arme Junge.", seufzt Molly schließlich. "Harry ist noch so unglaublich jung."

"Krieg nimmt auf Jugend keine Rücksicht."

"Wie kann man nur so kalt sein, Josephine?", fährt Molly mich an.

"Die Realität ist kalt.", gebe ich zurück. "Ich habe Kinder gesehen, die weit jünger waren als Harry heute ist, die von einem Cruciatus zu Tode gequält wurden und weder ich noch die Eltern konnten etwas dagegen tun. Sag mir also nicht, _ich _sei kalt."

"Du warst schon älter als Harry."

"Wenn du achtzehn als wesentlich älter betrachten möchtest."

"Du warst immerhin volljährig."

"Und du glaubst das ändert etwas daran? Voldemort will Krieg und er wird nicht damit warten bis Harry offiziell erwachsen ist."

Molly sieht mich aus Schlitzen an, die ihre Augen sein sollen. "Man könnte fast glauben du willst diesen Krieg, Josephine.", zischt sie über den Tisch hinweg.

Sirius räuspert sich unbehaglich. "Nun, vielleicht sollten wir -"

"Natürlich. Nur her damit. Ich hab ja im Ersten noch nicht genug verloren.", unterbreche ich ihn, meinen Blick auf Molly gerichtet. Als ich aufstehe fällt mein Stuhl um, doch ich achte nicht darauf. "Schließlich hab ich ja noch ein paar Freunde, die er und seine Schergen mir beim ersten Mal noch nicht genommen haben. Ich habe noch nicht genug Alpträume und noch zu wenig Dunkelheit gesehen. Zu wenige Tote auf beiden Seiten. Also! Nur her damit!"

Der Kloß in meinem Hals würgt meine Stimme ab. Totenstille herscht in der kleinen Küche. Keiner sieht mich an, nicht einmal Molly, die betreten die Tischplatte mustert.

"Entschuldigt mich.", presse ich hervor und verschwinde aus der Küche. Ich schleiche durch die Eingangshalle und stürme dann die Treppen in den zweiten Stock empor. Die Zimmertüre schlägt hinter mir zu. Ich stelle mich ans Fenster und sehe in den Himmel. Dicke dunkle Wolken haben sich dort versammelt und hüllen alles in ein düsteres Grau. Sie erinnern mich an den Tag, an dem Voldemorts Schrecken das erste Mal über uns hereinbrach...

---

_Der Himmel über uns war von einem düsteren Grau. Es hatte erst vor kurzem zu regnen aufgehört und die Straßen spiegelten noch das Licht der Laternen. _

_"War doch ein netter Film, oder?"_

_"Klar, Maggie. Wenn man auf Kitsch steht."_

_"Du hast keinen Sinn für Romantik, Jo."_

_Lily und Angelina lachten. _

_"Manchmal frage ich mich wie es Remus nur mit dir aushalten kann."_

_"Du kannst ihn ja nachher selber fragen."_

_"Sollte ich wirklich. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch was dazulernen."_

_Wieder lachten wir und bogen in die nächste Straße. Unser Stammlokal war nicht mehr weit. Wir hatten einen schönen Tag verbacht und freuten uns schon auf einen ebenso schönen Abend mit den Rumtreibern. Fröhlich schritten wir die Straße entlang._

_"Wen haben wir denn da?"_

_Die Stimme war kalt und überheblich und ließ uns herumfahren. Eine hohe Gestalt schob sich aus dem Schatten. Die Stimme kam mir irgendwoher bekannt vor, aber mir wollte nicht einfallen woher. Ich wollte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen, doch die Kapuze seines Umhangs verbarg es ganz._

_"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", meinte Maggie und wollte weitergehen, doch vier weitere Gestalten krochen aus den Schatten hinter den Straßenlaternen und schnitten uns den Weg ab._

_"Was soll das?", zischte sie den vermeidlichen Anführer an._

_Statt einer Antwort hob der Angesprochene nur seinen Zauberstab. Maggie sah es und zog ihren eigenen. Sein "Avada Kedavra" zischte jedoch unerührt durch ihr "Protego" hindurch. _

_Maggies Körper schlug dumpf neben mir am Asphalt auf. Ihr Zauberstab glitt aus ihrer Hand und rollte über die feuchte Straße. Ihre blauen Augen blickten leer in den bewölkten Himmel._

_"Ich erwarte mehr Respekt von einem wertlosen Schlammblut.", höhnte ihr Mörder. "Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein."_

_Lily und Lina starrten wie gebannt auf Maggies toten Körper. Auch ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. "Was willst du?", flüsterte ich, meine Stimme war brüchig._

_"Gehorsam für meinen Meister.", sagte er, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. "Mein Meister hat große Pläne. Pläne von einer besseren Zaubererwelt. Menschen, die einen so großen Namen wie den deinen tragen, Black, sollten sich nicht mit solch kleinen Schlammblutratten abgeben." Er stieß mit dem Fuß gegen Maggie. "Sie sind wertlos. Unwürdig. Du solltest dir anhören was der Meister dir bieten kann. Komm auf die richtige Seite, Black."_

_"Ich stehe bereits auf der richtigen Seite, danke." Ich hob den Blick um ihn anzusehen, dort hinzusehen, wo ich im Schatten seiner Kapuze seine Augen vermutete. "Sag deinem Meister er soll zur Hölle fahren."_

_"Zu schade.", meinte er gleichgültig. "Dann wirst du jetzt genauso sterben, wie deine kleine Schlammblutfreundi-"_

_Weiter kam er nicht. Er wurde von einem roten Lichtblitz getroffen und weggeschleudert. Dieser war nicht aus meinem Zauberstab gekommen, obwohl ich ihn bereits erhoben hatte. Weitere Flüche folgten. Sie kamen vom Ende der Straße. Das Geräusch von Turnschuhen auf nassem Asphalt - die Jungs kamen genau im richtigen Augenblick._

_Die verhüllten Gestalten sahen die vier jungen Männer auf sich zusprinten und hielten es wohl für besser zu verschwinden, jetzt, da sie in der Unterzahl waren. Sie disapparierten. Ein Fluch brachte einen von ihnen jedoch noch zum Stolpern. Sirius, der uns als erster erreicht hatte, packte ihn am Kragen. Dabei rutschte seine Kapuze zurück. Sirius erstarrte._

_"Sirius...bitte..." Regulus sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an. Sirius starrte ihn einfach nur an. In seinen Augen schienen sich hunderte Emotionen gleichzeitig wiederzuspiegeln. Schließlich stieß er Regulus von sich, sodass dieser ins Stolpern geriet, und wandte sich von ihm ab. "Geh...bevor ich es mir anders überlege."_

_Regulus ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er folgte dem Anführer seiner kleinen Gruppe mit einem leisen "Plop"._

_"Heiliger Merlin.", entfuhr es Remus, als er Maggie erblickte. _

_"Wer, zur Hölle, waren die?", wollte James wissen. Auch er starrte auf Maggies Leichnam._

_"Sie sagten irgendetwas von einem Meister und...und Schlammblütern...oh, James..." Lily krallte sich in das Hemd ihres Freundes und schluchzte, während James ihr immer wieder beruhigend durchs Haar strich. Ach über Linas Wangen liefen die Tränen und sie zitterte gewaltig. Sirius Nähe schien das einzige, das sie vor einem Zusammenbruch bewahrte. _

_Peter schluckte hörbar. "Wir...wir können sie nicht hier liegen lassen...ihre Eltern..." Er wandte seinen Blick von Maggie ab. "Ich appariere zu Dorcas.", seine Stimme zitterte. "Sie sollte die Erste sein, die vom Tod ihrer Schwester -" Er brach ab, sah in die Runde und disapparierte._

---

Nach diesem Abend habe ich mich nächtelang in den Schlaf geweint, Remus immer an meiner Seite. Mit Maggies Tod begann der Schrecken schließlich für uns alle. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war der letzte Rest Kind aus uns verschwunden.

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter lässt mich herumfahren und ich sehe in zwei dunkelblaue Augen, die schon damals mit einer Ernsthafigkeit in die Welt blickten, die viel älter wirkte als er tatsächlich war. Ich habe ihn gar nicht das Zimmer betreten hören.

"Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es nicht wieder so kommt.", sagt Remus und ich sehe zu Boden. Ohne ein Wort weiß er wiedermal genau was ich denke. "Dass Voldemort nicht wieder die Macht ergreifen wird. Dass wir nicht wieder Menschen, die uns wichtig sind, zu Grabe tragen müssen. Dass Harry den Krieg nicht wird durchmachen müssen. Ich kann es nicht, so gern ich auch möchte."

Er legt zwei Finger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich so ihn anzusehen. "Aber ganz gleich was auch kommen mag, ich werde bei dir sein, Jo. _Das _kann ich dir versprechen. Du bist nicht alleine. Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen. Und du musst auch nicht das starke Mädchen spielen, wenn dir zum Heulen zumute ist."

Ich versuche ein ziemlich misslungenes Lächeln.

"Versuch erst gar nicht mir zu beweisen, dass ich falsch liege. Ich kenne dich, Joey."

Er hat mich schon ewig nicht mehr so genannt. Genau genommen hat mich jahrelang keiner so genannt.

"Komm her.", sagt er und ich nehme nur zu gerne die mir dargebotene Nähe entgegen. Ich vergrabe meine Nase in seinem Hemd und frage mich wie er das macht, immer zu wissen wie ich mich fühle.

"Womit habe ich dich verdient?", frage ich und atme tief ein, um seinen Geruch noch tiefer zu inhalieren. "Einen Engel wie dich?"

Ich kann spüren, dass er lächelt. "Ein seltsamer Engel, findest du nicht? Ein wenig wölfisch."

"Mein Wolfsengel.", sage ich, noch bevor mir klar wird, dass ich das Wörtchen "mein" davorgesetzt habe.

Er sieht mich an mit diesen blauen Augen, hinter denen er so wunderbar gelernt hat seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Augen, die schon viel zu viel gesehen haben von dieser Welt. Viel zu wenig Licht, viel zu viel Dunkelheit. Er musste viel zu viel ertragen und hat doch nie aufgegeben. Ein wunderbarer Mensch wie er sollte das nicht müssen.

Er hebt die Hand und streicht mir eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es ist nur eine flüchtige Berührung, trotzdem läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ein angenehmer Schauer, wie ich bemerken muss.

Dann küsst er mich.


	4. Ich will ihn, ich will ihn nicht

_Disclaimer: Alles meins! Nur meins! Glaubt mir nur keiner ;)_

_A/N: Na, war ich schnell? Genau genommen habt ihr das **Slytherene** zu verdanken, die mich nur ein ganz klein wenig erpresst hat ;) Solltet ihr es noch nicht haben lest auf jeden Fall "_Ein Winter in Stockholm_"! Geniale Remus Story und sehr erfrischend bei der Hitze. _

_Lang ist das diesmal nicht geworden, aber das kleine Zwischenspiel ist nunmal nötig. Also genießen ;)_

* * *

_**Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well,I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me**_

-

_(Bon Jovi - Always)_

_-_

Remus sieht mich nicht an, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hat. Seine Arme sind noch immer um meine Hüften geschlungen, doch seine Augen finden die grauen Wolken am Abendhimmel viel interessanter.

Ich stehe da wie vom Donner gerührt. Meine Knie würden wahrscheinlich einknicken, wären da nicht Remus' Arme. '14 Jahre', möchte ich schreien. '14 beschissene Jahre'. Ich möchte meine Hand ganz tief in seinem sandfarbenen Haarschopf vergraben, etwas gegen die Wand werfen, ihn rauswerfen, ihn noch mal küssen, weglaufen, Türen knallen, mich aufs Bett fallen lassen, am besten mit ihm, mich irgendwo verkriechen, meine Nase in seinem Hemd vergraben, ihm die Kleidung vom Leib reißen... Anders gesagt: ich bin etwas verwirrt.

Ich kann 14 Jahre nicht einfach wegwischen. Ich meine, wie auch? Er ist nicht mehr der Mann, den ich damals am Bahnhof zurückgelassen habe. Ich habe viel zu viel verpasst. Die letzten Jahre waren nicht leicht für ihn. Ich muss ihn nur ansehen, um das zu wissen. Die Frage ist nur wie sehr ist er ein anderer, und kann ich auch diesen Mann so sehr lieben, wie jenen, den ich kannte. Oder schlägt mein Herz nur für einen Schatten meiner Vergangenheit. Ein Schatten, der zufallig den gleichen Namen trug wie der Mann, der jetzt vor mir steht.

Die Stille und Bewegungslosigkeit zwischen uns beginnt langsam unangenehm zu werden. Ich frage mich, ob ich nicht einfach ein anderes Thema anschneiden soll, so tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Einfach...ach, Merlin! Was bin ich denn? Ein Teenager?

"Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragt er mich, den Blick immer noch aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig belegt.

Mein Schweigen liegt fast greifbar in der Luft. Ja, ich weiß, dass nichts sagen noch schlimmer ist als eine klare Antwort. Das es alles nur noch komplizierter macht.

Seine Arme verlassen meine Hüften und er tritt einen Schritt zurück. Kälte umschließt mich, als er seine Nähe und Wärme von mir nimmt.

"Verzeih mir.", sagt er. Seine Stimme ist diesmal fest, wie ein Schutzschild, und ich zucke zusammen, weil ich hart damit kollidiere. Remus dreht sich um und geht zur Tür. Panik macht sich in mir breit und ich reibe nervös meine Hände aneinander. Ich weiß, wenn ich ihn jetzt durch diese Tür gehen lasse ist alles vorbei. Die Fasade der Freundschaft wird bleiden, um der alten Zeiten willen. Aber Gefühle sind nicht mehr drin.

"Nein!", höre ich mich sagen. Das Wort zerreißt die Stille wie ein Apparationsknall. Remus lässt seine Hand, die schon auf halben Weg zur Türklinke war, unverrichteter Dinge sinken. "Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.", flüstere ich und finde meinen Holzfußboden unendlich interessant. Seltsam, diese Maserung hatte ich noch gar nicht bemerkt. Und dieses Brandloch...

"Du musst das nicht jetzt entscheiden.", sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme. "Es wäre unfair das von dir zu verlangen." Er dreht sich wieder zu mir um. Ich spüre, dass er mich ansieht, aber ich sehe mir weiterhin den Boden an. Seinen Blick könnte ich jetzt unmöglich standhalten.

"Ich wüsste nur zu gerne wovor du solche Angst hast."

"Davor, dass die Jahre mehr geändert haben, als wir beide zugeben wollen."

"Wenn wir es nicht versuchen, werden wir nicht herausfinden, ob es so ist."

Kühle Arithmantiker-Logik.

"Aber das ist noch nicht alles, hab ich Recht?"

Ich schlucke hart. "Ich will dir nicht wieder weh tun.", flüstere ich kaum hörbar und komm mir ziemlich bescheuert vor. "Das wollte ich auch beim ersten Mal nicht."

"Ich weiß.", sagt Remus und ich kann seine Schritte über den Holzboden auf mich zukommen hören. Dann steht er wieder genau vor mir. "Lass das nur meine Sorge sein.", sagt er und seine Arme finden wieder um meine Hüften, so wie vorher. "Ich weiß schließlich worauf ich mich mit dir einlasse."

"Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

"Das du ein Freigeist bist.", sagt er und es klingt fast zärtlich. "Das schlimmste, das man dir antun kann, ist dich einzusperren."

Ich schmiege mich enger an ihn. Es ist so vertraut und gleichzeitig so anders. Ich ertinke in seinem Geruch, der mit so vielen herrlichen Erinnerungen verbunden ist. Ich nehme ihn mit jeder Pore auf und er wäscht all meine Zweifel fort.

"Was ist mit der Versammlung?", frage ich dann.

"Aufgelöst.", antwortet er. "Soll ich dir Moodys Schlussrede zusammenfassen?"

"Wenn du mich dabei küsst."

Er grinst und ein wenig des jungenhaften Funkelns tritt erneut in seine Augen. "Wenn du darauf bestehst.", sagt er und beugt sich zu mir hinunter.

°°°OOO°°°

"So ihr Schlafmützen! Jetzt reichts aber! Aufstehen!"

"Hör auf herumzubrüllen, Sirius.", murmle ich in mein Kissen und ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf.

"Runter von mir, Pads. Sofort!", höre ich Remus neben mir.

"Schon gut Mr. Ich-fass-deine-Cousine-nicht-an. Hör auf zu beißen, zieh dir lieber was an."

Ich schlüpfe wieder unter der Decke hervor. Sirius sitzt mitten auf meinem Bett und grinst breit. Remus versucht unterdessen seine Unterwäsche möglichst würdevoll unter der Bettdecke wieder anzulegen.

"Merlin, kannst du dir nicht irgendein Hobby suchen, Pads?", frage ich ihn.

"Ihr beiden seid mein Hobby.", antwortet Sirius unter unschuldigem Wimpernaufschlag.

Ich seufze. "Können wir ihm nicht irgendein Haustier kaufen, damit er beschäftigt ist?"

"Du vergisst, er ist das Haustier.", sagt Remus und schlüpft in sein Hemd.

"Stimmt.", sage ich resignierend. "Und nun beweg dich, Haustier, und gib mir mein Shirt."

"Welches Shirt?"

"Das, auf dem du gerade sitzt."

"Oh.", sagt er und reicht es mir. "Wenn ihr auch eure Sachen überall verstreuen müsst. Könnt ihr nicht gesittet übereinander herfallen?"

"Dieses Gespräch geht eindeutig in eine viel zu private Richtung."

"Jetzt erst?", frage ich und schaffe es irgendwie in mein Höschen zu kommen.

"Seit wann denn so prüde, Cousinchen?"

"Prüde?" Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben und gebe Sirius den Snape-Blick. Sirius zieht tatsächlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. "Würdest du jetzt bitte endlich verschwinden?"

"Warum denn?", fragt er beleidigt.

"Sofort Sirius."

Wie ein trotziges Kind steht er schließlich doch auf. "Wieder so typisch. Den Hund aus den Bett werfen, aber den streunenden Wolf lassen wir drinnen liegen.", murmelt er und geht zur Tür. "Ich hoffe ihr habt wenigstens aufgepasst, damit wir hier keine Welpenzucht aufmachen müssen." Die Tür fällt hiner ihm ins Schloss und ich lasse mich aufs Bett fallen. "Ich bin alt genug, Merlin."

"Er macht sich eben Sorgen um dich.", sagt Remus und setzt sich neben mich.

"Er führt sich auf als wäre er...keine Ahnung...mein Vater und großer Bruder zur selben Zeit."

"Er liebt dich eben. Das kannst du ihm nicht zum Vorwurf machen."

Remus kommt zu mir herunter und küsst meinen Nacken. "Genauso wie ich dich liebe."

Ich grinse und vergrabe eine Hand in seinem sandbraunen Haar. "Sag mal, wie lang sind wir Pads eigentlich schätzungsweise los, bis er wieder das Zimmer stürmt?"

"Eine Weile."

"Das wird reichen.", sage ich und küsse ihn.


	5. Ein Hund braucht Urlaub

_Disclaimer: Weiterhin nicht meins. Was soll ich mehr sagen?_

_A/N: So, da ist es, das Update. Doch noch geschafft. Hier mal wieder etwas für die Sirius-Fans da draußen, die ihn schon vermisst haben, irgendwie ;)_

_Ja, ich war wieder brav. Nachtschicht hier, nur für euch. Und wiedermal ist es **Slytherene **die auf dieses Update gepocht hat. Beschwerden, dass ich euch schon wieder nerve, also bitte an sie ;)

* * *

_

_**Come on hold my hand,  
I wanna contact the living.  
Not sure I understand,  
This role I've been given. **_

I sit and talk to god  
And he just laughs at my plans,  
My head speaks a language, I don't understand

_-_

_(Robbie Williams - Feel)_

_-_

"Sirius?"

Ich klopfe erneut an die Zimmertür meines Cousins, der sich schon seit Tagen seltsam verhält. Er geht mir aus dem Weg, spricht kaum und verkrummelt sich immer öfter zu Seidenschnabel oder in sein Zimmer. Nicht mal mit Remus wollte er heute sprechen. Er hat ihn praktisch aus den Zimmer geworfen, wenn man Tonks glauben schenken darf, die mir vorhin in der Küche davon erzählt hat.

"Sirius, verdammt! Mach auf!"

Ich weiß, nicht sonderlich pädagogisch. Aber ich bin schließlich nicht Remus.

"Was willst du?", kommt es von der anderen Seite der Tür. Na bitte.

"Mit dir reden."

"Warum?"

"Brauch ich einen Grund?"

Wieder zeichnet sich die andere Seite der Tür durch Stille aus.

"Molly hat Hühnchen gemacht.", spiele ich meinen Joker aus, den volle Teller in meiner Hand. Sirius war immer, wenn nicht mit Quidditch oder schönen Mädchen, mit gutem Essen zu ködern. Ich weiß schon, was ihr jetzt denkt. Die Schwächen anderer zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Aber hey, es war Sirius, der mir das beigebracht hat. Die Waffe wird also gegen den Meister gerichtet. Nur gerecht, oder?

"Komm rein."

Wer sagts denn. 1:0 für das Hühnchen.

Ich öffne langsam die Tür. Sie knarrt, wie jede in diesem unfreundlichen Haus. Das Zimmer dahinter ist düster. Noch düsterer als der Gang, von dem ich gerade komme. Die Vorhänge, so sie diesen Namen verdienen, sind zugezogen. Nur eine Hand voll Kerzen, die auf Sirius' Nachttisch stehen, spenden ein wenig Licht.

"Stells einfach irgendwo hin.", sagt Sirius, der quer über dem breiten Bett liegt, welches der Tür gegenüber steht. Ich stelle den Teller auf dem Tisch ab, der neben der Tür die Ecke ausfüllt, und gehe zu ihm hinüber. Er sieht mich nicht einmal an, als ich mich neben ihm aufs Bett setze.

"Warum warst du heute wieder nicht beim Essen?", frage ich ihn leise.

"Hatte keinen Hunger.", murmelt Sirius in sein Kissen.

Meine Finger gleiten wie von selbst durch seine schwarze Haarpracht. Wie früher, wenn er Kummer hatte. Immer dann, wenn er seine Streicheleinheiten nicht von Remus bekommen konnte, wegen Streitigkeiten oder dem Mond. Ich war in diesem Punkt immer nur der Notfallsplan und werde es wohl auch immer bleiben. Remus war und ist der, dem Sirius am liebsten sein Herz ausschüttet. Er hat die Ruhe, die Sirius in solchen Situationen braucht. Ich hingegen habe genauso wie Pads das leicht explosive Temperament eines Blacks. Jedenfalls hatte ich das mal.

"Willst du mir nicht erzä-", beginne ich fast automatisch.

"Fang du auch noch an!", unterbricht micht Sirius genervt. "Nur, weil zwischen dir und Moony wieder was läuft, musst du nicht anfangen genau wie er zu klingen."

"Habt ihr gestritten?", frage ich, mich an das Gespräch mit Tonks erinnernd.

"Nein.", sagt Sirius, aber es klingt eher nach einem Knurren."Hast du nicht irgendwas anderes zu tun? Moons nerven zum Beispiel, zur Abwechslung." Der Sarkasmus springt mich praktisch an.

"Erstens, Remus befindet sich im Moment nicht in diesem Haus. Botendienst für Dumbledore. Zweitens habe ich nicht den Eindruck, dass ich ihn nerve. Und drittens, was heißt hier 'zur Abwechslung'?"

"Gar nichts.", brummt er und dreht mir den Rücken zu. So haben wir nicht gewettet, mein Freund.

"Ist es das?", frage ich. Ich kann richtig spüren, wie sich meine Ruhe in Luft auflöst. "Nur weil ich wieder mit-"

"Nein.", fällt er mir schon wieder ins Wort.

"Warum verkriechst du dich dann hier? Warum gehst du uns aus dem Weg?"

"Ich kann euer zuckersüßes Gehabe eben nicht mit ansehe. Die große Liebe? Ha! Von wegen! Hat doch schon beim ersten Mal nicht geklappt, oder? Sag mal, lernt ihr gar nichts dazu?"

Augenblicklich ziehe ich meine Hand aus seinem Haar zurück. Sein kalter Ton trifft, auch wenn ich mit einrede, dass er es nicht tut.

Stille folgt. Die Kerzenflammen flackern und malen Schatten auf seinen Rücken. Er selbst liegt bewegungslos, zusammengerollt, der Welt möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche bietend.

"Tut mir Leid.", murmelt er. "Ich habs nicht so gemeint."

"Aber gesagt."

"Ich weiß.", sagt er. "Ich bin ein Idiot. Ein unbrauchbarer, alter Idiot."

"Unsinn. Ein Idiot, vielleicht. Aber doch nicht alt und ebensowenig unbrauchbar."

"Doch.", seufzt er. "Langsam aber sicher wird das, was man von mir sieht, alt. Aber da drinnen hat sich nichts geändert, seit sie mich mit 21 dort reingesteckt haben. Selbst Harry ist schon erwachsen. Jetzt schon. Merlin, der Junge ist gerade mal 15."

Meine Hand hat wieder zurück in sein Haar gefunden. Ich habe es nie geschafft ihm lange böse zu sein. Vor allem nicht, wenn er mal ernst ist.

"Und unbrauchbar bin ich auch, da muss ich dem alten Sniv mal Recht geben. Ich bin dem Orden nicht von Nutzen. Die Zeiten, in denen mich Harry tatsächlich gebraucht hätte, sind lange vorbei. Und ihr beiden - " Ein trauriges Lachen erfüllt den Raum. "Ihr habt euch wieder. Da ist ein alter Hund wie ich nur im Weg."

"Du redest vollkommenen Unsinn, weißt du das? Du kannst dem Orden vielleicht nicht so helfen, wie du gerne möchtest, aber ohne dich gäbe es kein Hauptquartier. Und ohne dem wäre die Ordensarbeit gar nicht möglich und viel zu gefährlich."

"Toll.", sagt er nur wenig begeistert.

"Was Harry betrifft: Er liebt dich, Pads. Nur, weil er in Hogwarts ist, heißt das nicht, dass er dich nicht braucht. Dich bracht er doch mehr als uns alle."

Sirius dreht sich auf den Rücken. "Meinst du?"

"Natürlich, sonst würde ich es doch nicht sagen. Und nun verrate mir doch bitte, was Remus und ich ohne unserem großen, dummen Hund abstellen sollen.", grinse ich.

"Unmögliche Vorstellung.", kommt es von der Tür. Remus steht im Türrahmen und lächelt uns an. Seltsam, dass die Tür diesmal nicht geknarrt hat. "Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Klar.", sagt Sirius.

Remus kommt zu uns herüber und so sitzen wir schließlich zu dritt auf dem Bett, ganz so wie zu Hogwartszeiten.

Und das Gefühl tut irgendwie gut.

-

-

-

Später, als Sirius längst beschlossen hat die Nacht im Hund zu verbringen und zwischen mir und Remus im Doppelbett seelig eingeschlafen ist, kann ich es doch nicht lassen mir weiter den Kopf über meinen Cousin zu zerbrechen.

"Ihm fällt die Decke hier auf den Kopf. Aber wer kann ihm das schon zum Vorwurf machen?", flüstere ich in die Dunkelheit.

"Das Haus hat einfach viel zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen für ihn parat.", kommt die Antwort aus der Dunkelheit. Remus ist also noch wach.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen um ihn, Remus. Er wird irgendetwas dummes machen, wenn wir ihn länger hier einsperren"

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl.", antwortet er. Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig traurig. "Nur so können wir ihn vor den richtigen Dummheiten bewahren."

"Wirklich?", frage ich. Ich kann hören wie Remus sich zu mir herüberdreht.

"Du hast irgendetwas vor, nicht wahr? Irgendetwas, dass uns zumindet ein wenig in Schwierigkeiten bringen wird."

"Wird es nicht.", sage ich überzeugt. Dumbledore wird verstehen, _muss _verstehen.

"Und was willst du unternehmen?", fragt Remus.

"Es bedarf sicher noch die eine oder andere Überredungskunst, aber das sollte sich alles regeln lassen." Mein Blick fällt wieder auf den schlafenden Hund. "Aus London rauszukommen wird ihm gut tun, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Außerhalb Londons? In wessen Aufsicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ich denke ein Auror im Ruhestand wird ihm den nötigen Schutz bieten können."

Eine Weile ist Remus ganz still. "Wenn du sagst "aus London rauskommen" meinst du nicht zufällig "nach Wales", oder?", fragt er dann.

"Möglich.", antworte ich zögernd.

"Du willst ihn allen Ernstes zu meinem Vater stecken?"

"Besser als dieses Haus, oder?"

"Naja..."

"Keine Sorge. Ich regle das schon.", beruhige ich Remus.

"Wenn du meinst.", sagt er nur resignierend. Er klingt so müde wie ich mich fühle. Wahrscheinlich wird er morgen versuchen mir die Sache wieder auszureden, wenn die Müdigkeit der Vergangenheit angehört.

Aber ich lass es mir nicht ausreden. Ich weiß es wird Sirius gefallen. Ganz sicher.

Mit der Vorfreude John wiederzusehen schlafe ich schließlich ein.


	6. John Lupin, ExAuror

_Disclaimer: Nein, ich bin immer noch nicht JKR. Deshalb wird es auch schwierig werden zu behaupten Potter und Co gehören mir ;)_

_Alle hier kriegt sie aber nicht! Jo, John und Henriette sind mein! Mein! Muhaha! ;)_

_A/N: Da ist er °trommelwirbel° John Lupin! Ja, meine Lieben. Hier hat Remus' Vater mal seinen ersten großen Auftritt! Ich bin ja so stolz ;)) (Ja, Lina dreht durch, nur nicht beachten ;))_

_Ich finde ja irgendwie würde der "Mission Impossible" Soundtrack ganz gut zu Jos Mission passen ;) Drücken wir ihr die Daumen!_

**_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone  
And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_**  
-

_(U2 - Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own)_

_-_

Es gab Zeiten, da hätte mir halb Hogwarts an jeder Ecke einen Fluch nachgehext, hätten sie gewusst, dass ich die Nacht zwischen zwei Rumtreibern verbracht habe.

Heute würden viele dieser Leute das selbe tun, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Ein gesuchter Massenmörder und ein Werwolf. Das wäre alles, was sie noch sehen würden in den früher so beliebten Jungs. Manchmal ist das Leben mit der Verteilung seines Glücks einfach nur ungerecht.

Ich versuche leise aufzustehen, ohne Sirius, der irgendwann beschlossen hat wieder in seine menschliche Form zurückzukehren, neben mir auszuwecken. Es ist noch ziemlich früh am Morgen und für mich eigentlich gänzlich unüblich jetzt schon wach zu sein. Aber da ich ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen kann habe ich beschlossen den Morgen zu nutzen. Schließlich ist das Badezimmer um diese Zeit noch frei.

An der Türe werfe ich noch einen Blick zurück auf meine beiden schlafenden Helden. Es ist ein wunderbares Bild, auf das ich blicken darf. Ein Bild lang geprüfter Freundschaft, die jetzt wohl stärker ist als je zuvor. Misstrauen wird es hier nicht mehr geben. Nie mehr. Aber sonst hat sich nicht viel verändert.

Gib dem Bett rote Samtvorhänge und ich würde darauf wetten wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Einen winzigen Augenblick lange zumindest.

-

-

Das kühle Wasser wäscht die letzten Gedanken an Schlaf und weiche Kissen aus meinen Gedanken. Ich habe an wichtigeres zu denken. Wie ich die "Wir befreien Padfoot"-Aktion Dumbledore schmackhaft machen soll, zum Beispiel. Oder wie ich John dazu überreden kann Pads bei sich Unterschlupf zu gewähren. Und nebenbei auch noch Remus bei Laune zu halten, der von dem Gedanken, seinen Vater um Hilfe zu bitten, so gar nicht angetan sein wird, wenn er mal wach ist.

Also gut, Jo. Planen. Ich bin schließlich mit den Rumtreibern aufgewachsen, da muss doch verdammt noch mal was hängen geblieben sein.

"Guten Morgen, schöne Nixe."

Remus' Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Überlegungen. Dazugehöriger Mann ist eben zu mir unter die Dusche geschlüpft. Na gut, dann wird "Remus bei Laune halten" wohl Punkt eins auf meiner Liste.

-

-

"Remus bei Laune halten" hat heute Morgen ganz gut funktioniert, muss ich sagen. So gut, dass er immernoch breit grinsend im Kamin verschwunden ist, um zur Arbeit in Darius' Buchhandlung zu flooen, ohne ein Wort über die angekündigte "Befreit Pads"-Aktion zu verlieren. Gut. Zwar wird er mich voraussichtlich heute Abend umbringen, wenn ich diesbezüglich schon seinen Vater kontaktiert habe, aber das ist immerhin besser als gleich vor dem ersten Tee mit ihm zu streiten.

Ich selbst habe den Grimmauldplatz vorhin mit der Bitte an Gwen verlassen sich ein wenig um Sirius zu kümmern. So muss ich mir wenigstens um ihn keine Sorgen machen, solange ich auf seiner Befreiungsmission unterwegs bin. Ihm wird es ganz sicher nicht schlecht gehen. Nicht unter Gwens liebevoller Pflege.

Langsam gehe ich den Kiesweg zu dem Haus hinauf, welches das Ziel meines kleinen Ausfluges ist, Johns Antwortschreiben auf meine Bitte vorbeikommen zu dürfen immer noch in der Hand.

Seine Handschrift ist etwas kantiger als Remus' und mir alles andere als fremd. All die Jahre hindurch habe ich sie verlässlich zwei Mal im Jahr gesehen - zum Geburtstag und an Weihnachten. Einmal kam auch ein drittes Schreiben - die traurige Nachricht von Henriettes Tod und die Einladung zu ihrer Beerdigung. Ich bin nicht hingegangen. Die Angst Remus wiederzubegegnen war damals einfach zu groß.

Meine Beileidsbekundung war jedoch aufrichtig, wenn auch schriftlich, und das, obwohl Remus' Mum und ich nie so richtig miteinander konnten.

Anfangs hatte mein Name bei ihr Bedenken ausgelöst, was ich ihr nicht wirklich verübeln kann, denn Remus hätte auch ohne seine Lykanthropie nicht zum Rest meiner öffentlich reinblutliebenden Familie gepasst.

Später fand Henriette immer wieder treffsicher Dinge an mir, die ihr nicht passten. Kleinigkeiten. Das Motorrad, die Zigaretten, den nicht gerade familienfreundlichen Beruf, den ich anstrebte. Oder sie ließ mich wissen, dass ihr Sohn vor allem Ruhe und liebevolle Zuwendung brauche, stets untermalt mit einem Blick, der mir mit mehr als tausend Worten die Fähigkeit zu beidem aberkannte.

Besuche bei den Lupins waren für mich immer wieder nur durch John zu ertragen, dem, wenn auch etwas abenteuerlustigen, Ruhepol.

Oder mit der Gewisseit, dass Remus nachher praktisch alles für mich tun würde. Jaja, das schlechte Gewissen.

Ich grinse vor mich hin und lasse meinen Blick über das Haus wandern, vor dem ich nun stehe. Ich war schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier, aber verändert scheint sich trotzdem kaum etwas zu haben. Das weiße Haus mit den dunklen Holzfensterläden und der ebenso dunklen Haustür steht vor mir wie ein Fels in der Brandung der Zeit. Die Bäume, die den Kiesweg säumen, spenden kühle Schatten in der frühlingshaften Mittagssonne. Bilder des Gartens hinter dem Haus schweben in Erinnerungsfetzen durch meinen Kopf. Ein großer Garten, wie geschaffen für einen großen Hund.

Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, dann klopfe ich mit dem Türklopfer an. Im Haus kann ich ein magisch verstärktes Klingeln hören, gefolgt von raschen Schritten. Und dann geht die Türe auf und vor mir steht wieder ein Stück Vergangenheit mit Namen John Lupin, der mittlerweile ergraut ist, auf, wie ich bemerken muss, sehr edle Art, und mich mit einem warmen Lächeln übergießt, das ich von einem ihm ähnlichen Gesicht kenne.

"Hallo Josephine."

"Hi John."

Er tritt zur Seite und lässt mich ins Haus. Dann schließt er die Tür wieder behutsam hinter mir und führt mich durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Wir setzen uns an den Esstisch, John mir gegenüber, und er reicht mir ein Glas Rotwein, das ich dankend entgegen nehme.

"Wie geht es Remus?", fragt er, nachdem ich mein Glas wieder zurück auf die Tischplatte gestellt habe. Der Wein ist gut. Süßlich und schwer und samtig auf der Zunge.

"Ich dachte ihr hättet Kontakt.", gebe ich überrascht zurück.

"Du kennst Remus. In seinen Briefen steht immer, dass es ihm gut geht und ich mir keine Sorgen zu machen brauche." Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. "Aber ich weiß, dass dies in den letzten Jahren nicht oft der Fall war."

"Ich glaube es geht ihm ganz gut...im Moment."

John lächelt und seine dunkelblauen Augen scheinen direkt in mein Herz zu sehen. Dann nickt er. "Das glaube ich gerne."

Ich kann spüren wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schießt. Mit einem großen Schluck Wein versuche ich die Verlegenheit hinunterzuspühlen und verschlucke mich dabei beinahe. John lehnt sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zurück. Seine Hände spielen mit seinem Weinglas.

"Wie steht es mit dir? Was genau verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"

Ich stelle mein Glas wieder hin und lehne mich etwas nach vorne. Die Reaktion in den Augen des ehemaligen Aurors will ich mir um keinen Preis entgehen lassen.

"Ich nehme an, der Name Sirius Black ist dir nicht gerade unbekannt..."


	7. Vergangen, nicht vergessen

_Disclaimer: Immer noch besteht JKR darauf die Reste für sich zu behalten. Gierig!_

_A/N: Ich weiß, ich hab Ewigkeiten gebraucht um was zu schreiben. Aber das hatte mehrere Gründe, die ich zu meiner Verteidigung anführen kann: ein neuer Job, der meinen Lebensrythmus durcheinander bringt, Müdigkeit, Hirnstau, Ideenlosigkeit, eine Geburtstagsfeier,... Ihr könnt euch eine Vorstellung davon machen._

_Aber jetzt. JETZT! endlich gehts hier weiter. Mal sehen was Remus zu Jos Idee betreffend der Hundeumsiedlung zu sagen hat:_

* * *

_**Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests,  
but never forgets what I lost.**_

_**- **_

_(Wake me up when September ends - Green Day)_

_**-  
**_

Ich schlüpfe in die Buchhandlung in der John-Dee-Gasse, Remus' Arbeitsplatz. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Darius humpelt bereits mit dem Schlüssel in Richtung Ladentür. Geschäftsschluss für heute. Der Nachmittag mit John ist mächtig schnell verflogen.

Darius lächelt breit, als er mich erkennt und nickt mir zu.

"Wenn du deinen Romeo suchst, der ist oben. Muggelliteratur. Du kennst den Weg."

Ich lache. "Wie ich sehe hatten Sie bereits Ihre Shakespeare Einführung, Sir."

"Oh ja, ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen.", grinst Darius und schließt die Tür hinter mir ab. "Langsam bringt der Junge sogar mich dazu mir einmal eines dieser Bücher genauer anzusehen."

Oh ja, das ist Remus wie ich ihn kenne. Ich wünsche Darius noch einen schönen Abend und nehme die Treppe in den ersten Stock.

Den Buchhändler meines Vertrauens finde ich schließlich zwischen Joyce und Kafka, das letzte Chaos der Kunden beseitigend.

"Wir haben bereits geschlossen, Madame.", sagt er, noch ehe ich ihn erreicht habe, und dreht sich grinsend zu mir um, _Ulysses _noch in der Hand.

"Ich weiß.", entgegne ich und hoffe, dass der Wolf mein schlechtes Gewissen nicht ebenso schnell durchschaut wie meinen kläglichen Versuch mich anzuschleichen. "Ich steh nicht so auf Publikum, wenn ich meinen Lieblingsbuchhändler vernasche."

Spontanes Ablenkungsmanöver. Ich überwinde die letzte Distanz zwischen uns, nehme ihm das Buch aus der Hand, lege es auf dem nächsten Stapel ab und küsse ihn. Meine Finger versinken in seinem ergrauenden Haarschopf, meine Zunge fordert Einlass, erhält ihn aber nicht. Remus umfasst meine Handgelenke und tritt einen Schritt zurück.

"Nicht hier.", flüstert er. "Darius..."

"...wird uns nicht stören.", unterbreche ich ihn. "Und wenn er doch raufkommt hören wir ihn rechtzeitig mit seinem Stockgeklapper."

Ich entziehe meine Handgelenke seinem Griff und lasse eine Hand über die Knopfleiste seines Hemdes nach unten wandern. Remus seufzt.

"Also gut. Machen wirs kurz. Was hast du diesmal angestellt?"

Soviel zu meiner Hoffnung.

"Gar nichts.", versuche ich es mit Unschuldsmiene und nehme meine Hand weg. Der prüfende Blick in Remus' Augen bleibt. Ich seufzt und sehe mir die Regale genauer an. "Ich war bei deinem Dad.", sage ich schließlich so, als würde ich ihm erzählen das heute die Sonne schien.

Wortlos dreht Remus sich um, nimmt den abgelegten _Ulysses _vom Stapel und stellt ihn ins Regal.

"Ach komm schon, Remus. Sei nicht kindisch."

"Ich bin nicht kindisch.",sagt er und nimmt Kafkas _Prozess_, um ihn ins Regal zu stellen. "Ich bringe hier nur meine Arbeit zu Ende. Ich kann mich auch währenddessen mit dir unterhalten, weißt du?"

"Aha."

Stille.

"Was hielt er von deiner Idee?", fragt Remus ohne mich dabei anzusehen.

"John ist einverstanden, solange Dumbledore das auch ist."

Keine Antwort. Dafür spricht Remus' ganze Körperhaltung mehr als genug, wenn man ihn kennt.

"Irgendwas passt dir nicht."

Remus seufzt, schon wieder, dann dreht er sich doch zu mir um. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Jo."

"Warum?" Wenn er verdammt noch mal eine bessere Idee hat, dann raus damit. Wir müssen was tun. Jetzt. Im Grimmauldplatz geht Sirius uns langsam aber sicher ein wie eine Primel.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob...ob er so glücklich werden kann...bei meinem Dad.", sagt Remus vorsichtig.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Dort hat er so viel Licht und Freiheit. Euer Garten ist riesig. Er kann sich die Hundeseele praktisch aus dem Leib lau-"

"Verdammt, Jo, darum geht es nicht.", unterbricht mich Remus forsch.

"Worum dann, bei Merlin?"

"Mein Vater hat ihn damals festgenommen und nach Askaban gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir Sirius tatsächlich helfen, wenn wir ihn zu einer wandelnden Erinnerung an diese Zeit stecken."

Ich sehe ihn mit großen Augen an. "Oh."

"Ja. Oh.", sagt Remus und fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt, damals?"

"Wir haben nicht mehr viel miteinander gesprochen _danach. _Ich hielt es, die Umstände betrachtend, nicht wichtig genug."

Ich nicke stumm. Remus hat Recht. Wir hatten wirklich kaum noch miteinander gesprochen, jeder mit seiner Trauer und der Verarbeitung des Geschehenen beschäftgt. Jeder zu sehr in sich selbst verboht, um den anderen noch wahrzunehmen. Und dann kam meine Entscheidung zu gehen.

"Ich mache es ihm nicht zum Vorwurf.", fährt Remus nach einer Weile fort. "Es war als Auror seine Aufgabe. Wie hätte er auch ahnen können, dass die Dinge anders lagen, als sie sich präsentierten? Ich selbst habe es doch nicht gesehen."

Ich seufze und starre auf den kleinen Stapel Stefan Zweig Bücher, die noch darauf warten zurück ins Regal gestellt zu werden. _Verwirrung der Gefühle, Ungeduld des Herzens, Angst, Schachnovelle, Die Welt von Gestern._

"Abgesehen von diesen Umständen bin ich der Meinung, dass wir zunächst mit Sirius über die Möglichkeit eines Umzuges sprechen sollten. Bevor wir zu Dumbledore gehen. Wir könnten gleich nach der Ordenssitzung mit ihm reden."

"Fuck!", entfährt es mir.

"Ich schließe aus deiner Wortwahl, dass du diese Sitzung vergessen hast, hab ich Recht?"

Ja, hat er. Merlin, langsam sollte ich mir echt einen Terminplaner zulegen. Aber was schreib ich dann zu den Sitzungsterminen? "18.30 Uhr: Geheime Sitzung" kommt nicht gut, wenn ich den Planer mal verliere oder bei was weiß ich welcher Aktion vom Ministerium gefasst werde und die meine Tasche auf den Kopf stellen. Vielleicht krieg ich in einem solchen Fall ja Sirius' alte Zelle, zwecks Familienzusammenführung, sollten sie ihn irgendwann auch noch erwischen, wovon die ja immer noch überzeugt sind. Idioten.

Remus nimmt den Zweig-Stapel von der Ablage und stellt die Bücher zurück wo sie hingehören. Er lässt seinen Blick noch einmal prüfend über die Muggelabteilung wandern, dann nimmt er wortlos meine Hand und führt mich die Treppen hinunter. Durch die Hintertür, an der auch schon im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort und seine Wahnsinnigen immer wieder Ordensgeschäfte abgewickelt wurden, verlassen wir schließlich die Buchhandlung.

--

--

--

"Aua."

"Sssscht."

"Hast du mich gerade angessscht?"

"Ja."

"UND du hast mich getreten."

"Auch ja."

"Warum?"

"Du schnarchst. McGonagall schaut schon."

"Oh. Naja.", sagt Sirius und streckt sich, sodass der Rest der Anwesenden garantiert mitbekommt, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache ist.

"Sirius."

"Was denn?"

Welpenblick. Ich seufze. Zum hundertsten Mal heute. "Wenn du schon nicht zuhörst, dann wenigstens so, dass es keiner mitbekommt."

"Ich weiß wie so was geht. Ich hatte genügend Übung in der Schule. Danke."

"Warum machst dus dann jetzt nicht?"

"Keine Lust."

Ich sehe ihn von der Seite her an. Manchmal sucht dieser Mann geradezu nach Ärger.

"Hör auf mich so anzusehen. Du bist nicht mein Kindermädchen."

"Manchmal komm ich mir aber so vor."

Sirius verdreht die Augen. "Merlin, Moony, erlös mich."

"Wie soll ich das anstellen, deiner Meinung nach?", fragt ihn der zu Hilfe gerufene über die Tasse in seinen Händen hinweg. Ich nehme meine Teetasse, die vor mit auf dem Küchentisch steht, und trinke einen Schluck. Heute Abend ist es Jasmintee.

"Beschäftige sie. Mach ihr ein Kind."

Wenn es soetwas wie eine Disziplin in kollektivem Tee-über-den-Tisch-spucken gibt, dann hätten Remus und ich Chancen auf die Goldmedaille. Perfekt synchron.

"Ich muss schon sehr bitten.", ertönt McGonagalls Stimme und die dazu passende Frau mustert uns mit ihrem Falke-auf-der-Jagd-Blick.

"Verzeihung.", hustet Remus, dem es sichtlich unangenehm ist, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Ordens auf uns lastet, statt auf Snape, der mitten im Vortrag über die Todesserpläne der nächsten Woche ist.

"Tee. Eine wahrlich glänzende Idee.", höhnt er auch schon mit eisiger Stimme. "Ich bin sicher damit können wir uns die nötige Zeit verschaffen."

"Können wir auch. Wir könnten Lucius darin ertränken.", wirft Sirius grinsend ein, während er Remus auf den Rücken klopft. Snape zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Womit du erneut deine Kompetenzen bewiesen hättest, die dich an dieses Haus binden, Black. Ich hoffe das Putzen des Hauses entspricht eher der Leistungsfähigkeit deines Gehirns."

Sirius knurrt leise und umfasst die Stuhllehnen.

"Bleib sitzen, Sirius.", flüstert Remus und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Sirius tut es und lockert den Griff um die Lehnen etwas.

"Einfache Hundekommandos scheint dein Gehirn trotz geringer Kapazität noch verarbeiten zu können. Wie überaus beruhigend."

"Ich brech dir gleich beruhigend die Nase, Snivellus."

"Black. Snape. Dies hier ist eine Ordenssitzung, kein Duellierclub.", versucht McGonagall in ihrer Funktion als Versammlungsleiterin den Blick der Beteiligten wieder zurück auf den eigentlichen Grund unseres Beisammenseins zu führen.

Vergeblich. Ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielt Snapes Züge. "Deine Drohungen sind immer noch die selben, Black. Du solltest froh sein, dass Potter die Enttäuschung erspart bleibt zu erkennen, dass deine Kreativität offenbar gemeinsam mit deiner Intelligenz verschunden ist."

KLIRR!

Der Krug, der bislang vor Sirius auf dem Tisch gestanden hat, verfehlt Snape nur um Haaresbreite, und auch nur durch einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite, und geht an der anderen Küchenwand in tausend Scherben. Snape betrachtet sie teilnahmslos.

"Offensichtlich sind auch deine Fähigkeiten als Quidditch-Treiber verloren gegangen. Wie bedauernswert." Seine Raubvogelaugen fliegen zu Sirius zurück. "Noch eine der vielen Enttäuschungen, die Potter erspart bleiben."

Sirius' Stuhl geht krachend zu Boden, so schnell ist er auf den Beinen und an mir vorbei, noch ehe ich reagieren kann. Molly schreit auf, Mundungus wacht aus seinem Nickerchen auf und grunzt verschlafen. Ich bin zu langsam. Der Stoff von Sirius' Umhangs entgleitet meinen Fingern. Seine sturmgraue Augen sind nun fast schwarz und sprühen, als hätte jemand dahinter ein Feuer entzündet.

"Sirius!", versuche ich es, obwohl ich weiß, dass Worte bereits sinnlos geworden sind.

Remus will ihm hinterher. Kingsley ist jedoch schneller. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen hat er Sirius' Hände hinter dessen Rücken gebracht und ihn mit der Tischplatte Bekanntschaft machen lassen. Beeindruckend, Sirius ist wirklich keiner von denen, die leicht zu bändigen sind, wenn er mal in Fahrt ist.

"Beruhig dich Sirius.", brummt Kingsley. "Glaub mir, dass hier ist für uns beide nicht angenehm."

"Dann lass mich los, verdammt noch mal."

"Wenn du dich benimmst."

"Ich bin ruhig!", knurrt Sirius und sieht gar nicht danach aus.

"Also schön.", sagt Kingsley und lockert seinen Griff langsam, jedoch ohne Sirius aus den Augen zu lassen.

Dieser seht langsam auf, strafft die Schultern und wirft Snape einen tötlichen Blick zu. Er sieht sehr danach aus als kämpfe er gerade einen hoffnungslosen Kapf gegen sich selbst, um Snape, der ihn immer noch kalt mustert, nicht das Nasenbein und sämtliche andere Knochen zu brechen. Dann dreht er sich um und verlässt ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche.

Ich tausche mit Remus einen Blick. Er schüttelt den Kopf. Ich seufze, bleibe aber sitzen. Er hat ja Recht. Sirius braucht jetzt erst mal Zeit zum Abkühlen. Zeit, die ich nutzen werde Snape anzustarren. Ganz böse. Denn leider steckt mein Zauberstab in meinem Mantel in der Eingangshalle.


	8. Tod eines schwarzen Helden

_Disclaimer: Auch nach all der Zeit gehören mir die Potter-Charaktere immer noch nicht._

_A/N: Ich will es gar nicht hören. Ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert, aber da ist Sev mit Schuld, der sich so fürchterlich unkooperativ verhalten hat, dass ich schon fast verzweifelt war. Aber dafür muss er auch ein ganzes Kapitel leiden. Selber Schuld ;)_

_Werfen wir also einen Blick hinter die Snape-Black'schen Beziehungen:_

* * *

_**When the day is long and the night, **_

_**the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, **_

_**well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, **_

_**'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes**_

_-_

_( Everybody hurts - R.E.M.)_

_-_

Die Ordenssitzung findet ziemlich bald nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall ihr Ende und die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder verstreuen sich ebenso schnell. Molly will Arthur keinesfalls mit leerem Teller daheim begrüßen, McGonagall hat ihren Pflichten in Hogwarts nachzukommen, Kingsley hat noch eine Schicht im Ministerium, Bill verabschiedet sich zu einem "Englisch Nachhilfeunterricht" und Dung murmelt irgendetwas von einem Kunden und heißer Ware.

Stille legt sich nach dem großen Aufbruch über die Küche. Still ist auch der Blick, mit dem sich Remus zum Hundesitten abmeldet und mehr als ein flüchtiger Kuss auf meine Stirn ist auch nicht drinnen. Beim Verlassen der Küche nimmt er noch die Tafel Schokolade mit, die auf der Anrichte lag. Eine kleine Geste, die mein Herz aber dennoch schwer werden lässt, als ich an Zeiten denke, in denen ich ähnliches gemacht habe. Mit einem Eisbecher ins Bett, immer wenn es Lily schlecht ging, und eine Nacht darüber reden. Am Morgen sah die Welt meist anders aus.

Seufzend stehe ich vom Küchentisch auf und stelle meine leere Tasse in die Spüle. Snape ignoriere ich die ganze Zeit über, bis Robenrascheln auch seinen Abgang ankündigt. Ich werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter in dem Moment, in dem er sich noch einmal in der Küchentür umwendet. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ich wende mich ab, wieder meiner Tasse zu, die ich unter den Strahl heißen Wassers halte.

"Denken Sie was Ihnen beliebt, Miss Black, aber glauben Sie mir, Ihre Methoden sind nicht besser als die Meinen."

"Ach.", sage ich und greife nach dem Geschirrtuch.

"Ihn ständig zu bemuttern trägt nicht wesentlich dazu bei ihn seinen Weg zurück ins Leben finden zu lassen."

"Meinst du? Nun, Severus, ich finde 'bemuttern', wie du es so schön nennst, immer noch besser, als ihn zum Mörder seines besten Freundes zu stempeln."

Ich öffne den Geschirrschrank und stelle die nun trockene Tasse wieder an ihren Platz.

"Das tut er bereits selbst, ich spreche es nur aus."

"Warum?"

"Weil Black sich in seinem Selbstmitleid ertränkt, falls Ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Sein kleiner Auftritt eben war der beste Beweis. Sein Temperament war zwar schon Früher zweifellos seine größte Schwäche, allerdings bin ich qualitativ hochwertigere Entgegnungen als Krüge gewohnt."

"Du bist verwöhnt, Severus.", antworte ich und kann ein Grinsen nicht völlig unterdrücken.

"Ich bin nur nicht gewillt mich mit minderer Qualität zufrieden zu geben."

"Das klingt fast, als wolltest du ihm helfen."

"Merlin bewahre, kaum etwas lege mir ferner."

"Und was schlägst du dann vor?"

"Black sollte endlich mit der Vergangenheit abschließen, erst dann wird sein Blick für eine Zukunft frei sein und er wird sich nicht länger an erbärmliche Strohhalme eines alten, vergangenen Lebens klammern. Potter als Ersatz hinzunehmen ist keine befriedigende Option, ebensowenig wie das Zertrümmern alten Familienporzellans."

Merlin, auf der Krügegeschichte reitet er ja ganz schön rum. Ich seufze. Dumme Angewohnheit in letzter Zeit, diese Seufzerei.

"Was schlägst du vor, jetzt, da du unter die Psychologen gegangen bist?", frage ich ihn, Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme, den Severus allerdings ignoriert.

"Bringen Sie ihn an den einzigen Ort, an dem er Abschied nehmen kann. Von allem, was geschehen ist."

Meine Schultern versteifen sich augenblicklich. Nein, nicht dort hin. Ist er wahnsinnig? Will er, dass Pads komplett durchdreht? Nein, völlig ausgeschlossen! Alles, nur das nicht.

Gedankenfetzen ziehen an mir vorbei. Erinnerungen an alte Tage. Lily. James. Mein Herz verkrampft sich. Das seltsame Kribbeln spüre ich erst, als sich Severus erneut zu Wort meldet. "Sie haben Angst. Nicht unverständlich, birgt Godric's Hollow doch auch für Sie an jeder Ecke Erinnerungen."

Da ist fast so etwas wie lächelnder Triumph in seiner Stimme. Aber so haben wir nicht gewettet, mein lieber Freund. Ich hatte zwar nie sonderliche Begabung zur Legilimentik, aber ich schaffe es sehr wohl meinen Geist zu verschließen, auch gegen jemanden wie Snape. Nicht lange, aber lange genug um ihn gegen eine Wand laufen zu lassen, im übertragenen Sinne.

Ich drehe mich langsam zu ihm um und mache gleichzeitig zu. So.

Sein Blick ist zunächst etwas überrascht und wieder stiehlt sich ein Grinsen in mein Gesicht. Damit hat er wohl nicht gerechnet. Aber seine Maske ist schneller wieder an ihrem Platz, als ich seinen Namen aussprechen könnte.

Eine Augenbraue wandert in typischer Geste nach oben.

"Nun, es ist wohl an der Zeit für mich zu gehen. Meine Schüler können nicht so lange unbeaufsichtigt bleiben, Sie verstehen."

Ich nicke.

"Einen angenehmen Abend.", sagt er und dreht sich in einer fließenden Bewegung in der Türe um, dass sich sein Umhang wie dunkler Nebel zu seinem Füßen bauscht. Er zögert kurz, dann strafft er die Schultern. "Leben Sie wohl, Josephine."

Schnellen Schrittes verlässt er die Küche.

Josephine? Hat er mich eben tatsächlich Josephine genannt? Nach all den Jahren? Vielleicht habe ich mich einfach nur verhört, oder der Black'sche Wahnsinn bricht durch.

Ich schüttle den Kopf und nehme mir noch eine Tasse heißer Schokolade, bevor ich die Treppen hinauf in mein Zimmer steige. Wenn ich heute Nacht schon alleine schlafen muss, dann wenigstens mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch.

-

-

Mir ist kalt, da konnte die Schokolade auch nichts dran ändern und der Schlaf scheint absolut unerreichbar. Ich drehe mich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis ich schließlich aufgebe und einfach nur an die Decke starre. Mein Fenster geht zum Innenhof und so ist das einzige Licht, das träge durch die Vorhänge sickert, das silbrige Licht des fast vollen Mondes.

Obwohl ich dem Mond wenig herzliche Gefühle entgegen bringe, sind die Muster, die er an meine Zimmerdecke malt, doch von seltsamer Schönheit.

Remus bemüht sich leise zu sein, trotzdem kann ich irgendwann die Zimmertüre hören. Er schlüpft unter die Decke und ich drehe mich zu ihm um.

"Was denn, du bist noch wach?", fragt er erstaunt.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Zwei Uhr morgens."

"Dann bin ich nicht wach.", sage ich und kuschele mich an ihn. Ich kann sein Lächeln spüren und die Kälte verschwindet mit der schützenden Umarmung. "Wie geht es Sirius?"

"Besser. Er schläft."

"Aber irgendwann wird er wieder aufwachen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jo.", flüstert er und küsst meinen Scheitel. "Morgen ist Vollmond, da hat Padfoot eine Aufgabe, die ihn beschäftigt hält."

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem Mond wirklich dankbar dafür sein soll.

-

-

Auf einen müden Morgen folgt ein unruhiger Tag und ehe ich mich versehe ist es schon wieder Abend und die Ankunft des Tränkemeisters wird sehr schweigsam in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes erwartet. Pads hat es inzischen aufgegeben Remus von der Sicherheit des black'schen Kellers zu überzeugen, der auch ohne Wolfsbann noch sicher genug ist, denn auch er musste einsehen, dass Remus in diesem Punkt nicht mit sich verhandeln lässt.

Pünktlich auf die Sekunde erscheint Severus in der Küchentür und befreit Remus damit aus seinem fruchlosen Versuch ein Loch in den Küchenboden zu laufen. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken nimmt er das Gefäß entgegen, das Severus ihm hinhält und verlässt dann, mit einem letzten Blick auf mich und einem zaghaften Lächeln, die Küche. Sirius folgt ihm, verabsäumt es jedoch nicht Severus noch einen tötlichen Blick zu schenken, bevor er ganz aus der Küche verschwindet.

"Seine Arroganz wird ihn eines Tages noch den Kopf kosten. Wäre nicht das erste Mal in dieser Familie."

"Ja, es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Severus."

"Guten Abend, Josephine."

"Kann ich dir einen Tee anbieten?" Ich deute auf die Kanne frischen Tees, die auf dem Küchentisch steht und mich durch die heutige Nacht begeleiten wird. In Vollmondnächten ist bei mir nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Früher oft aus beruflichen Gründen, heute aus privaten.

"In Hogwarts wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit auf mich. Die Bereitung des Wolfsbanns ist eine zeitintensive Angelegenheit."

"Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du ihn dennoch braust. Auch trotz allem, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, damals."

"Den Wünschen des Schulleiters haben sich persönliche Angelegenheiten unterzuordnen.", sagt er und lässt damit keinen Zweifel daran, dass die monatliche Lieferung des Tranks alles andere als ein Friedensangebot ist. Ich versuche mein Lächeln an seinem Platz du behalten.

"Für eine Tasse wirst du doch noch Zeit haben, oder?" Es ist eigentlich keine Frage, aber man will ja als höflich gelten. Noch ehe er antworten kann habe ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen und lasse eine Tasse aus dem Schrank zu mir hinüber an den Tisch schweben. Severus beäugt die Tasse, steht aber immernoch in der Tür. Ich nehme die Kanne und gieße goldfarbenen Tee in die Tasse.

"Du meintest Regulus vorhin, nicht war?"

Ich stelle die Kanne ab, nehme meine Tasse in beide Hände und sehe über ihren Rand zu Severus hinüber. Ein langer, stiller Blick, dann betritt er mit wirblenden Roben doch noch die Küche und setzt sich.

Er lässt etwas Honig in seine Tasse laufen, präzise, als wäre es ein hochexplsiver Trank, mit dem er es hier zu tun hat. Dann versenkt er den Löffel in der goldenen Flüssigkeit und rührt sie vorsichtig um.

"Du sprachst von Arroganz.", bohre ich nach.

"Ein angemessenes Wort in diesem Zusammenhang." Er hebt die Tasse an die Lippen und nippt am Tee. "Regulus dachte wohl bis zuletzt, dass er eine Chance hätte gegen den Dunklen Lord."

"Aber die hatte er nicht."

"Nein.", bestätigt Severus.

Eine Weile herrscht Stille. Ich starre in meinen Tee und versuche mir Regulus' Gesicht in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er sah Sirius sehr ähnlich, aber im Wesen waren die beiden Brüder ziemlich verschieden. Reguls war ein stiller, zurückgezogener Junge. Ihm fehlte ein wenig von der Kraft, die Sirius im Übermaß besaß.

"Ich werde es wohl nie verstehen. Was hatte Voldemort davon ihn zu töten?", sage ich zu meiner Tasse.

"Die Loyalität und Unterwürfigkeit so vieler anderer. Regulus hatte sich einem direkten Befehl widersetzt. Der Dunkle Lord musste ihn töten, um sein Gesicht zu wahren.", antwortet Severus.

"Du meinst, er hat ihn nur getötet, um ein Exempel zu statuieren?", frage ich und hebe meinen Blick, um Severus anzusehen.

Severus nickt.

"Du kennst den Befehl, den Reg erhalten hat, nehme ich an."

"Ja, ich kenne ihn." Severus nimmt noch einen Schluck Tee. "Er hatte mit dem Orden zu tun. Und mit seinem Bruder."

"Merlin! Er hätte Sirius töten sollen?", entfährt es mir und ich lasse beinahe meine Tasse fallen.

"Denken Sie nach, bevor Sie sprechen." Severus' Stimme klingt fast etwas bedrohlich und im Moment kann ich mir ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie seine Schüler sich fühlen müssen. "Sirius Black hatte sich öffentlich gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt. Sein Tod hätte der reinblütigen Gesellschaft sofort gezeigt, dass es dem Lord nur um seine eigene Macht und weniger um die Säuberung der Zaubererrasse ging."

"Was hätte er dann tun sollen?"

"Um die Schritte des Feindes vorherzusehen, müssen Sie lernen wie der Feind zu denken, Josephine."

Was wird das hier? Die Kunst des Krieges?

"Also gut, wenn es nicht Sirius war, den er beseitigen hätte sollen, dann war es wohl jemand der a) kein Reinblut war und b) aus dem Orden stammte. Und da es mit Sirius zusammenhing nehme ich an das diese Person Sirius nahe stand. Soweit richtig?"

"Sie denken zumindest endlich in die richtige Richtung."

"Kein Reinblut schließt James schon mal aus. Genau wie Peter. Mich ebenso. Remus' Tod wäre ein ziemlicher Schlag für Sirius gewesen, aber er hätte Peters Tarnung auffliegen lassen können. Vielleicht Lily, aber - " Meine Augen werden groß als der Knut endlich fällt. "Lina.", hauche ich.

Natürlich. Ein einfacher Schritt, um der Welt zu zeigen, was mit Voldemorts Gegnern passiert. Sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen ist eine Sache, aber das Leben seiner Freunde oder das seiner Liebsten aufs Spiel zu setzen, das ist eine ganz andere Sache.

Mein Mund ist trocken und ich nehme noch einen Schluck Tee, der sich in meinem Hals wie Sand anfühlt. "Und weil er nicht bereit war die Freundin seines eigenen Bruders umzubringen, hat Voldemort ihn getötet."

"Ja.", bestätigt Severus meine Vermutungen. "Der Dunkle Lord hatte damals eine Großversammlung einberufen lassen. Er selbst jedoch hat nicht über Regulus' Schicksal gerichtet. Um die Reinblüter auch hier nicht gegen ihn aufzuhetzen, hat er Regulus' eigene Familie über Leben oder Tod entscheiden lassen. Oder besser gesagt ein Familienmitglied stellvertretend für alle, die den Todessern angehörten."

"Wer hat ihn zum Tode verurteilt, Severus?"

Meine Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich rau und meine Hände verkrampfen sich um meine Tasse. Severus sieht mich an und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich meinen soetwas wie Mitleid und Bedauern in seinen Augen zu lesen. Ein Funken nur, aber doch fast greifbar.

"Wer, Severus?", wiederhole ich meine Frage und diesmal antwortet er.

"Ihre Cousine, Josephine. Bellatrix Lestrange."


End file.
